


Scarlet Liquid

by Johnlock_Studies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, High School AU, Hurt Sherlock, I Ship It, M/M, Sad John, Teenlock, im on cold medicine and I’m writing weirs, john and Sherlock are dorm buddies, sorry folks, wait what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_Studies/pseuds/Johnlock_Studies
Summary: Sherlock and John both go to a college together. They meet, fall in love, and work together. But when something terrible happens to Sherlock, will John be able to survive without his boyfriend?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[PODFIC] Sherlock and the Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453395) by [Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock). 



> I added Lockedinjohnlock as a co-creator in this, as I listened to their podcasts as I was working. Thanks for the inspiriation. You’re the best!

Sherlock walked through the science doorway, books in hand. He cleared his throat as the teacher glanced at him through her half-moon glasses.

“Oh, welcome! Class, this is a new student. His name is Sherlock. I trust that you all will be nice to him?”

Mrs. Andy pats Sherlock on the back and guides him to his seat next to a blond haired boy wearing a jumper. The boy looks at him, then holds out his hand.

“John Watson.”

Sherlock looks at John, then takes his hand.

“Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock places his stuff on the shelf underneath his desk and folds his hands on the desktop, trying not to make eye contact with the boy next to him. He grabs the pencil on his ear and focuses on the teacher who is currently drawing a diagram.

Sherlock’s schedule is the exact same as John’s, surprisingly. He chooses his permanent seat next to John on every class so he sits next to someone he knows.

They become friends. They walk to the library together, share books when John forgets his, and order drinks at the kitchen for each other. Then when the time came to pick dorms, the two were calmly choosing the other as their roommate.

“John, which room did we get?” Sherlock rubs his palms together.

“221, I think.”

Awesome! They got the room right next to Greg Lestrade! Greg was the bff #2 of the group, but everyone always knew the best friends in the school, John and Sherlock. They were inseparable. They did everything together. Until...

Sherlock fancied John. He loved the way John was going to become a doctor. He loved the way that john enjoyed his company. He loved...John.

John began to fancy Sherlock. He loved his smarts, his looks, and those deductions of his. He loved...Sherlock.

One day, John thought that he ought to tell Sherlock. He texted him over his mobile phone.

Meet me at the library. ~JW


	2. Nothing of Importance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tells Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry friends about the unfinished story! I could t sleep last night, so I wrote the first chapter...

Sherlock received the text before the first hour of class.

Meet me in the library. ~JW

On my way ~SH

John’s fingers were trembling. How would he tell him? What if Sherlock didn’t like him back? John began to sweat, shaking more intensely than before.

Sherlock walked to the library, textbooks cradled in his arms. “Yes, John? Is there anything you need?”

John began to grow red when he saw Sherlock. “Sherlock, there’s something I need to tell you...” Sherlock was able to detect the waver in John’s voice.

“I... I love you, Sherlock.”

Sherlock froze. His eyes widened and he dropped his books as he ran forward to meet his arms with John’s. He hugged him, never wanting to let go. Sherlock whispers into John’s ear.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, y’all! Just got off of school so I’ll be writing a lot! ;)


	3. Class work!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Andy’s class reacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Almost immediate chapter! Woo

Mrs. Andy’s class: First period

John and Sherlock enter the room holding hands. Everybody looks at them with one eyebrow raised. What the hell is going on? They sit down, blushing as they let go of hands. 

Everybody thinks it’s adorable.

Even Mrs. Andy.

Two weeks have passed, when during a chemical experiment, John gets terrified by an explosion as the two chemicals react to each other. Sherlock saw it coming. John did not. He screams.

“John, love, it’s all right. It was just a loud noise.”

John shakes more. Sherlock kisses him on the forehead and pulls him in a tight hug. He takes his coat off and puts it on John.

“There you go, love.”

Sherlock kisses John again. He covers both of John’s trembling hands with his, and stands up behind John’s chair. He uses his hands to guide John’s through the experiment.

The whole class had gone silent as reaction to the explosion and the scream. They all saw what had happened and after Sherlock sat down...

“Awwwww!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lockedinjohnlock, I want to tell you how awesome you are. You’re my inspiration. Thank you for being the best!


	4. No...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for writing this... TERRIBLE ANGST IN CHAPTERS AHEAD!

“Love, can I help you?”

John was calling to Sherlock who was grabbing materials from the science room. He brought back a metal spike, rope, and a bottled chemical of some sort. Thunder tumbled in the sky.

“Love, shouldn’t we go inside? Look at the storm!”

“I will be fine. You go inside and get yourself some tea.”

“I’m not leaving you!” John watched as Sherlock laid the spike on the ground and tied the rope around his waist.

“Lightning conductor!” Sherlock pointed at the 8’ tall spike on the left side on the pine tree.

Sherlock began to climb the tree.

“Be careful, love!”

Sherlock was climbing higher now. He attached the rope to the top branch and hauled himself up. Then he untied the rope. More thunder. Then it began to rain.

“Great! Let’s just wait now. The lightning should hit the spike!”

But no.

 

Lightning hit the tree, sending sparks fluting and the tree to split on two. Sherlock fell off the tree.

And on to the left side.

John watched this in horror. He scrambled to attempt to catch Sherlock, but to no avail.

John watched with anguished eyes as he heard a sickening crunch.

Blood dribbled out the side of Sherlock’s mouth as the tip of the metal spike impaled Sherlock’s chest.

His clouded, unseeing eyes stared up at the dark sky and rain hit his cheeks.

“SHERLOCK!!!!”


	5. Greg?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is anguished as Sherlock goes to the hospital; Greg tries to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to play video games but I won’t let myself until I finish this chapter! Sorry that this was so bad and so short

“No,no,no!” John was screaming as he dialed 999 on his mobile phone. 

“Hello, what is your emergency?”

“My boyfriend has been impaled by a metal spike! My address is 221 Baker Street, dorm room! GET HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!”

John was crying and his voice was trembling. He waited for the medics to arrive and they pulled Sherlock onto a stretcher and into the ambulance, leaving John all alone.

He called Greg and told him. Greg came over to their dorm to attempt to comfort the crying John.

They left the room and missed class. Greg drove John to the hospital, and they sat in the emergency room, crying. Greg demanded updates from the hospital, and they were told that Sherlock was in surgery with a 20% survival chance.

That didn’t help things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I want to thank lockedinjohnlock for being AWESOME!!!


	6. Wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you take cold medicine and write at the same time.

Sherlock stayed in surgery for 38 hours, leaving John wailing into Lestrade’s arm for that time. When John was finally able to see him, his eyes were shut and he had an IV line and an oxygen mask. 

John bought flowers and candies and treats that were laid out on the bedside beside Sherlock for when he woke up.

The doctor said he would not recover from this for another six months, leaving Lestrade with a trembling John.

“Greg, I miss him. I miss him so much...”

Greg brought John to his classes. And in each class, John brought a large card for everyone to sign. He then laid it out on the table with all of the snacks.

That is when people started getting things for John. They all knew that currently he was emotionally unstable, so John left each class with some treats for himself.

John visited Sherlock every day. He did his homework by his side, and even did Sherlock’s homework for him. 

It was then John got a report from the doctor.

“Impaled lung, severe spinal injury, paralysis from the waist down...”

Wait,What? Paralysis? What the hell? He punctured his spinal chord?!

John cried some more. He placed his head on Sherlock’s slowly rising and falling chest. 

“Wake up, please wake up...”


	7. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock wakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am suffering from writers block, so don’t judge if this chapter is short/bad. Sorry!

Sherlock opened his pale blue eyes slowly and steadily. They flickered between light and darkness, until the light overcame the void.

“Sherlock?” John was standing over him, his ocean-blue eyes looking into Sherlock’s.

“John...John?” Sherlock attempted to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through his back and he slumped back down again. “Where am I?”

Sherlock’s eyes were still half closed, and his voice muffled by his breathing mask.

“You punctured your spine. Paralysis in the lower body, and slight electrocution in the lungs. Nobody thought you were going to make it.” A tear slowly went down John’s cheek and more followed. “I-I th-thought you w-were g-going to d-die, Sh-Sherlock...” John was sobbing and he placed his head in Sherlock’s lap and Sherlock hugged him.

“Well, i’m alive now, aren’t I?”

John chuckled, but he was still sobbing.

“Don’t ever do that to me again. I missed you..”

“I missed you too, John.”


End file.
